Will the Sun Ever Shine Again?
by NitenGale
Summary: Draco has died (supposedly) and Hermione is devastated. Her son worries for her well-being. I stink at summaries. This is my first fic. Song-fic one-shot. RR please
1. Will the Sun Ever Shine Again?

Disclaimer: I truly feel that this isn't necessary. I mean, EVERYONE knows that J. K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and not a teenager in the U. S., namely ME. But, here it is. I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER! (I also don't own the song "Will the Sun Ever Shine Again". That belongs to Bonnie Raitt.

A/N: This is my first fic. BE NICE! As I've written in my profile, FLAMES ARE NOT WELCOME! If you don't like it, don't say anything, just quit reading and ignore it. Anyway, hope you like!

A/N2: Oh, yeah. Some of the text may not go EXACTLY with the song lyrics. Please? Give me a little leeway?

**Will the Sun Ever Shine Again?**

Rain is pouring down like the heavens are hurtin'

Hermione was alone. All alone. Well, no that's not right. She had Harry, Ron, Ginny, and, of course, her son, Jake, but she felt like she had no one. Ever since her husband, Draco, died. Nothing was happy for her anymore. Even the skies were crying their eyes out.

Seems like it's been dark since the devil knows when

Dark. That was the only way to describe her world. It was dark outside the house because of the storm. Her room was dark. She couldn't bear to turn on the light as she got ready to go to bed. There were too many things in the room she and Draco had shared that would remind her of him. Especially the pictures. Pictures of the two of them at Graduation, pictures of their wedding and honeymoon in France, pictures of their little family the day Jake was born, and pictures of the two of them at their five-year reunion at Hogwarts, barely three weeks ago, barely three weeks before it happened. And her mind. Her mind was dark too. She hadn't laughed or smiled since he left her. It was as if she hadn't been happy for years. She didn't even remember what it felt like in the two days that he had been gone.

How do you go on never knowing for certain

"Mommy, I'm scared. When is Daddy coming home?" It was her four-year-old son, Jake. Hermione looked at her little boy as he came into her room. His blond hair reminded her so much of her husband, but she knew that Draco wouldn't be caught dead in one piece, baby blue pajamas with the feet attached.

"Oh honey, are you scared of the thunder?" she asked her child. He nodded.

"Well, I'll tell you what. You can sit right here with me on the bed until the storm goes away." She sat up and made room for her son, but instead of sitting next to her, he climbed up into her lap and snuggled his little head into her chest. Hermione reached over to her bedside table and grabbed the large, navy blue shawl that she had tossed there. She wrapped it around the two of them.

"Mommy, where's Daddy? Why are the clouds crying? Why are they making bright lights and loud noises?" Hermione had compassion for her Jake. He didn't understand.

_Will the sun ever shine again?_

"Well, sweetie, I don't know why they're making loud noises and bright lights, but I think the clouds are crying because of your Daddy. He's in heaven honey. He's not coming back."

_Feels like it's been years since it started to thunder_

She could feel her child's tears through her nightgown as he realized that he wouldn't see his daddy again. She couldn't hold back her tears either and in the dark of the night, they cried with the clouds for what seemed like an eternity.

As soon as he knew his Mommy was asleep, Jake prayed harder than he had ever prayed in his short life.

"Dear God, I'm worried about Mommy. She's so sad now. I don't want her to be sad. Please, can you bring Daddy back for Mommy? I don't mean to be selfish, I just want Mommy to be happy."

As just about anyone will tell you, God can't deny a child's earnest prayer.

_Clouds are campin' out in the valley and glen_

The next morning wasn't any sunnier than the night before, not that that would have made any difference to the way Hermione felt. As she came into the kitchen of their house, she turned on the radio to see if there was anything worth listening to.

"Here is a news flash! We have just gotten word that the investigators have found a survivor in the rubble of the plane crash three days ago. He is in critical condition and has no identification on him, but we will keep you posted on any news concerning his identity. Last night, Hurricane Ivan . . . "

Hermione turned it off. There was no point getting her hopes up that the survivor was Draco and then to have them dashed to pieces. It probably wasn't him anyway.

_How do you go on when you can't help but wonder_

She was about to make breakfast for her and Jake, but at just that moment, Ginny's head popped into the fireplace.

"Hey Hermione!" Ginny didn't sound excited, just sad and compassionate.

"Can I come over?"

"Sure Ginny." Hermione's voice sounded monotonous and distant to her. Ginny stepped into the kitchen.

"Did you hear on the news a few minutes ago?"

Hermione sighed. "Yes Ginny. I heard it. But there's no point in getting my hopes up. Everyone knows that Draco was on that plane. Draco is dead and gone. I'll just have to move on."

_Will the sun ever shine again?_

'But will she ever be able to?' Ginny wondered. She could tell that Hermione didn't want to talk and was best left alone, so she quietly walked back into the green flames of the fireplace.

_What if the rain keeps fallin'?_

'How am I going to live?' Hermione wondered. 'Draco was my life, my everything. Why can't I seem to get over it?' It was three months after Ginny had come to visit Hermione that rainy morning. Since then, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Parvati, Lavender, Ginny, Minerva, Dumbledore, and Ginny had come multiple times to see how she was doing. They all left about forty-five seconds after they had come. Hermione turned on the radio as she made chocolate-chip waffles for Jake, as it was his fifth birthday. She unintentionally reminded herself that this was the first time that Draco had ever missed his son's birthday. She turned on the radio. It was habit now.

"The survivor of the plane crash three months ago is finally conscious! However, he has a serious case of amnesia and doesn't remember who he is or where he's from. However, the authorities have finally allowed us to let out a description of the man . . . "Junk. Again.

_What if the skies stay grey?_

She never came out of her house unless she had to. The only person she really talked to was Jake, who seemed to realize that his Mommy needed him just as much as he needed her. They spent long afternoons in each other's arms, talking about his Daddy and how they were still sad about him dying, but they were going to finish being sad soon. But at night, when she thought he was asleep, Jake crept to his mother's room and listened, and every night he heard her soft sobs and wished that he had his Daddy back for Mommy.

_What if the winds keep squallin'_

Ginny sat with her recent husband, Harry. "Harry, I'm worried about . . "

"Hermione. She never talks to any one, she never comes out of her house and we can all see that she's still not over Draco's death, even though it's been six months. I KNOW Ginny! You must have said this a hundred times this month! My answer is still the same. Time heals everything." Ginny just sighed and leaned on Harry's shoulder as they looked out to the coastline from their porch.

_And never fade away?_

Once again, Jake stood outside his Mommy's door. But this time, his Mommy heard him. Hermione got out of her bed (which always felt cold now) and silently moved toward the door. She opened the door to find her blonde-headed little boy leaning up against the door and caught him before he fell.

"And what are YOU doing out of bed?" Hermione's words didn't match her face or voice. Both were smiling at her kind-hearted child, who she could see was worried about her.

"You're always sad Mommy. I wanted to see if maybe you weren't sad tonight," said Jake, obviously embarrassed and ashamed. Hermione took him in her arms and carried him over to her bed, where they snuggled until Jake fell asleep and Hermione carried him to his room. She noticed that Jake had rearranged his photos of quidditch teams that he kept on his rather large bedside table. Instead of the Falmouth Falcons in front, there was a picture that had been taken at Hermione and Draco's five-year reunion of the three of them outside Hogwarts Castle.

_Maybe soon the storm will be tired of blowin'_

One day, a tall, young, black-haired, brown-eyed man came to Hermione's house. He said his name was Jason Shaw and he needed a place to stay. Hermione noticed that he seemed to remind her of someone. She just didn't know who.

"Of course you can stay! I've got plenty of room here!" Hermione welcomed him into her home.

"Are you sure your husband would agree to that?" Mr. Shaw (or Jason as he asked her to call him) asked, eying her wedding ring.

"I'm sure he wouldn't have minded," Hermione replied sadly.

"Would have?" Jason asked. 'My, he's a curious one,' Hermione thought. She couldn't blame him though, so she decided to answer his question.

"My husband passed away six months ago in the plane crash that has been on the news and radio and in the newspaper ever since."

"I see. I'm sorry," Jason said, obviously sympathetic.

"I'm curious about you though. Where did you come from? How did you come here?" The two of them sat down in the living room. Hermione continued to rack her brain for a name to go with his face. Jason sighed.

"I truly can't tell you where I'm from because I myself don't know. I was in a plane crash as well, maybe even the one your husband was on, but I presently have amnesia. I only know I was in a plane crash because the doctors at the hospital told me. My entire life is a blank. As for how I came here, a strange person in a cloak who seemed to know me said to come here." Hermione was very interested indeed at this news.

"What did the person look like?" she asked. Jason gazed out the window and his eyes glazed over as he tried to recall his anonymous friend's face (no, it's not Dumbledore). After a minute or so, he seemed to come back to earth.

"Well," he said. "He was tall, with red hair (not Ron either), but he was balding. He had a kind of oval face and seemed very cheerful, but, at the same time, odd. Kept mumbling something about asking some guy named Harry what the internet was." Hermione laughed out loud.

"Good old Arthur Weasley." She said, finally getting her breath back.

_Maybe soon it all will be over, amen_

Ron was still living with his parents, as he was a bachelor and his parents had promised him that he could stay with them until he got married and he was holding them to their word.

He looked up from the work he had taken home (he was the manager of Quality Quiddich Supplies) when his father walked in the front door.

"Hey Dad! How was work?" Mr. Weasley had been promoted four years ago to Head of the Department of Magical accidents and Catastrophes.

"We finally got to the bottom of the plane crash incident. It seems that there was an ordinary stream of sparks aimed right at both the engines, which melted, and they backfired (I'm not an engineer, so if this wouldn't work, deal with it). The entire plane was nearly ablaze in a matter of seconds. We also found the crook. Some poor first-year kid who was playing around with his wand and the thing went out of control. We're looking in on jinxes and hexes, but the boy is most likely going to be expelled." Ron sighed and turned back to his work, even though he knew he wouldn't be able to concentrate with the poor kid's fate on his mind. But before he had read another word, his dad spoke again.

"On a lighter note, I met up with Draco on the street today." At this, Ron sat strait up and began asking questions.

"Really? How is he? Is he hurt? Does Hermione know? What happened? How did he survive? . . ."Arthur threw up his hands.

"Slow down Ron! I'll tell you what I know. As far as I know, he's not hurt, but he's got a huge case of amnesia and has no idea who I am or who Hermione is, so no, I didn't tell her. I was one of the people who were on the scene before the rescue team and I changed his appearance so no one would recognize him. And don't start yelling at me for not telling Hermione or anyone else because at the time, I didn't know if he was going to live. Anyway, when I met him on the street today, I directed him to his and Hermione's place and let him be on his way. I thought being in his own house would . . ." Ron cut in before his dad could finish.

"Help him remember his past. Good idea Dad. I'm just wondering though. Does he even remember that he's a wizard?"

"I don't know son. I just don't know." For the first time since the war, Arthur Weasley was unsure about how he was going to find the answer to an unknown problem.

_How do you go on if there's no way of knowin'_

Jason wandered around the house that he had been very graciously admitted into by the ever-beautiful Hermione. He couldn't help but wonder why he hadn't been blown away by the breeze when he had first seen her. And yet, there was something so familiar about her, something he couldn't quite place.

_Will the sun ever shine? Wish I could say_

Jake was in his room waiting for his mommy to come and tuck him into bed. He wondered who the nice man who had come to their house was. He thought the man looked a lot like Daddy. Now that he thought about it, the man SOUNDED like Daddy. In fact, except for the hair and eyes, the man could be his daddy. What if Mommy was wrong? What if Daddy was back? He couldn't sleep, no matter how hard he tried. He had to know. Jake got up from his bed and silently padded down the hall.

_Send me a sign, one little ray_

Hermione was sitting on the couch in front of the fireplace, the one she and Draco had sat in front of every night since they were married. Every night, even after Jake was born, they would sit together, drinking hot chocolate, and talking about anything that came to mind. But Draco wasn't here now, so Hermione was sitting on the couch with her hot chocolate by herself. Until . . .

"You want some company?" It was Jason. Hermione was hesitant. After all, this had been something she had shared with Draco and Draco only. She felt like she was insulting his memory, even if it had been months since Draco had died. But the feeling only lasted half a second because even though she felt a tiny bit guilty, she was lonely and needed someone to talk to.

"Sure! Let me get you some hot chocolate." Hermione went to the kitchen. She got a mug, water and the chocolate mix and quickly heated every thing with magic. She left the kitchen barely a minute after she had gone in. 'Magic was so convenient,' she thought as she walked in on a very surprised Jason.

"How did you prepare everything so fast? I would have thought that it would take at least two minutes to get everything ready. You were barely in there thirty seconds!" he exclaimed. Hermione was caught off guard. She realized that this man, whom she had welcomed into her extremely magical house, could quite possibly be non-magical. 'Wait,' she thought. 'He CAN'T be muggle. Only witches and wizards can find my house.' Then she remembered that he had amnesia. That meant that she was going to have to jog his memory.

It was right then, at the most opportune moment (for Hermione) that Jake came padding into the room. 'Drat!' Hermione thought. 'I was supposed to tuck him into bed.'

_Lord, if you're listenin', how long until then?_

Jason looked at the little boy and was shocked to see his face on a five-year-old child. Well, almost his face. The little boy in the doorway (the name "Jake" came suddenly from nowhere) had hazel eyes, which he obviously got from his mother, but what really got Jason was the blond hair the little boy sported. The blond hair he could picture running his hands through every morning. The blond hair that he could remember a girl caressing as she kissed him. A younger version of the woman standing in front of him holding hot chocolate in the same mug that he had drunk from for nearly five years. Memories came flooding back to him. It was almost overwhelming! His real name (Draco Ryan Malfoy). His years at Hogwarts. Torturing Hermione. Fancying Hermione. Confessing his love for her. Helping Harry defeat Voldemort. Proposing to Hermione. His wedding. Jake's birth. The five-year reunion. And then, so fresh in his newfound memory, the plane-crash on his way home from a "business trip". He had attempted to cast a protection spell, but he was jet-lagged and exhausted. Apparently, it had worked, however, considering that he was still alive. He then realized that he was staring into space. Quickly, he crossed the room to where Hermione was and hugged her as if he would die if he let go and kissed her, not passionately, but as one who had not seen his beloved in decades. Needless to say, Hermione was quite taken aback. So much in fact, that his act of love resulted in a slap on the cheek.

"What are you DOING?!" Hermione screamed in his face. 'Well, I deserved that,' Jason, or rather, Draco thought. 'I didn't tell her first.'

"Hermione," Draco began, "over five years ago, the night you graduated from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Draco Malfoy, who loved you more than anything else in the world, proposed to you under the willow tree beside the lake. You promised never to doubt his love and accepted saying that you would never love anyone else." Hermione looked at Draco in amazement as he continued.

"Now, look past my hair and eyes. Don't concentrate on my features when you look at me. Who do you see?" Please, oh please let her see through the disguise.

Hermione did as he asked. She looked at him, but in her mind, He didn't have brown eyes and black hair. He was her husband, alive and well!

"Oh, Draco! I thought I would die when your plane crashed!" Hermione exclaimed, hugging him back. "I didn't want to get my hopes up and then have them dashed again if it turned out that you weren't the survivor!" Hermione was starting to cry.

"I completely understand Hermione," said Draco, wiping away her tears and kissing her once again.

It was right then that Jake decided that He wanted to say hi to his Daddy.

_Will the sun ever shine again?_

"Daddy! You came back! I KNEW you could!" Jake yelled as he ran up to Draco and hugged him tight as he had his teddy bear during all those nights when Daddy wasn't home. He then whispered, so no one could hear, another prayer. A prayer that he had promised himself he would pray if God answered his first prayer.

"Thank you, God, for bringing Daddy home."

Well? what did ya think? Can you do me a humongus favor now and review? Please? 


	2. Thank you's

Okay. Sorry guys, but this isn't a real update. I just wanted to thank each and every one of you who reviewed for me! They make me feel all fuzzy inside. I also wanted to say to those who didn't read the summary: THIS IS A ONE-SHOT! So no more chapters. Sorry. However, I do have an idea for a story and it should be up in a few days, October 25 at the latest. However, this one will not be a Dr/Hm fic. It will be a Harry/OC fic. It will also be much longer than this one. Hmmm . . . OH YEAH! I need ideas a lot! You can put ideas in a review or e-mail me (I'm putting my e-mail address up on my profile now).

And now for thank yous!

Sacagawea, bms22456, Dreammurgurl2007, Kaylee-Angel, distantorigin, Daunting Darkness, sweety gal, Queen of the Insects, infinity-92

You are all great for reading a rookie storie like mine. Thanks ever so much! : )

Special Thanks

Teenlaunch, Foamy the Squirrel, AnGi

You guys ROCK for giving me ideas and pointers for starting (AnGi). Luv y'all! : D

See ya in my next story!

-NitenGale


End file.
